Nurmengard
Nurmengard — magiczna twierdza wybudowana przez czarnoksiężnika, Gellerta Grindelwalda, który nie tylko w niej mieszkał, ale także więził ludzi, którzy stanęli mu na drodze do władzy nad mugolami. Więzienie znajdowało się w Austrii. Było chronione murem, a także zapewne w czasach świetności odpowiednimi strażnikami zaufanymi Grindelwaldowi. Magiczne zabezpieczenia są nieznane, ale pewne jest, że budowlę chroniły podobne czary, jak Szkołę Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, które uniemożliwiały jej znalezienie mugolom. Historia Stworzenie Nurmengard został stworzony przez znanego czarnoksiężnika, Gellerta Grindelwalda w czasach swojej świetności, zapewne w latach 20. XX wieku. W więzieniu Grindelwald więził swoich wrogów, ludzi, którzy stanęli mu na drodze w osiągnięciu celu zdobycia władzy w Europie. Trzeba także przyznać, że w swojej żądzy władzy, Grindelwald zachowywał pewną dozę humanitaryzmu – Lord Voldemort swoich wrogów po prostu zabijał. Przy wejściu do Nurmengardu widniało przewodnie hasło całej ideologii Grindelwalda – Dla większego dobra (ang. For the Greater Good). Uwięzienie Grindelwalda W 1945 roku Grindelwald został pokonany przez Albusa Dumbledore'a i osadzony przez niego w Nurmengardzie. Dumbledore nie chciał zapewne zabijać dawnego przyjaciela, a kara zamknięcia we własnym więzieniu stała się wystarczająca. Zajął on celę usytuowaną najbardziej wewnątrz budowli, na najwyższej wieży. Prawdopodobnie uwolniono stamtąd wszystkich osadzonych ludzi, więc Gellert był jedyną żywą istotą w twierdzy przez następne 50 lat. Zastanawia jednak fakt, że musiała być tam jakaś obsługa, która dostarczała żywność Grindelwaldowi przez okres jego uwięzienia. Życie Gellerta w twierdzy było bezsensownym wegetowaniem, a jednak przeżył w niej pół wieku. Nie wiadomo, czy kiedykolwiek próbował ucieczki – prawdą jest natomiast to, że skoro czarodziej obdarzony tak wielką mocą nie mógł się wydostać z budynku, to jego magiczne zabezpieczenia musiały być naprawdę potężne. Wizyta Voldemorta Lord Voldemort w swoich poszukiwaniach Czarnej Różdżki z wykorzystaniem swojej umiejętności latania i znajomości zaawansowanej magii włamał się do Nurmengardu w 1998 roku. Znalazł Gridelwalda i próbował się go wypytać o Czarną Różdżkę, ale ten nic mu nie powiedział. Voldemort zabił Gellerta. Nie są znane losy twierdzy po tym, jak Voldemort zabił jej prawdopodobnie ostatniego więźnia. Opis Nurmengard opisany jest jako „czarna twierdza” z wysokimi murami. Cela Grindelwalda znajdowała się na najwyższej wieży, za okno stanowiła jedynie wąska szpara, przez którą nie mógłby się przecisnąć żaden człowiek. Cela była kamienna. Za kulisami * Cała wojna toczona przez Grindelwalda w chronologii (te same czasy) i charakterze (ideologiczna wojna dla władzy i segregacji rasowej) nawiązuje do drugiej wojny światowej. Również Nurmengard może odnosić się do Norymbergi (po angielsku Nuremberg). Było to miasto, w którym miało miejsce wiele ważnych nazistowskich wieców oraz miejsce podpisania sławnych antyżydowskich ustaw norymberskich. Po wojnie, miasto słynęło jako więzienie dla nazistów i miejsce, gdzie byli oni sądzeni przed międzynarodowym trybunałem za swoje zbrodnie wojenne. Łatwo znaleźć podobieństwo do Nurmengardu, który powstał jako pomnik władzy Grindelwalda, a został zamieniony w jego własne więzienie i symbol jego upadku. Cała ideologia Gellerta nawiązuje w jasny sposób do nazizmu, a swoje hasło „Dla większego dobra” umieścił on przy wejściu do Nurmengardu. Prawdopodobnie jest do aluzja do nazistowskiego „Arbeit macht frei” („Praca czyni wolnym”), który był nie tylko ideologicznym hasłem, ale tekstem umieszczanym przy wejściach do obozów koncentracyjnych, które zakładane były przez nazistów. * W książce Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci jest scena, w której Voldemort wchodzi do Nurmengardu i zabija siedzącego tam Grindelwalda. W filmie tego nie robi. Więzienie pojawia się jako wielka, mroczna twierdza-wieża na zboczu góry z dużą ilością okien i wysokim, spadzistym dachem. Wydaje się większa od Azkabanu. Nurmengard.jpg|Nurmengard od frontu Gellert Grindelwald w Nurmengardzie.png|Grindelwald w celi w Nurmengardzie Występowanie * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda Kategoria:Więzienia Kategoria:Własności Gellerta Grindelwalda de:Nurmengard en:Nurmengard es:Nurmengard fi:Nurmengard fr:Nurmengard it:Nurmengard nl:Nurmengaard no:Normengard pt-br:Nurmengard ru:Нурменгард sv:Nurmengard zh:纽蒙迦德